


Use Of Force

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Kink Negotiation, M/M, Penis Size, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Gabriel (Good Omens), Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Aziraphale has certain... desires.





	Use Of Force

Aziraphale moaned, and Gabriel felt himself grin, couldn’t help but breathlessly lean into the other angel’s body as Aziraphale ground himself down, bit by bit. Gabriel had never felt such impossible pleasure, the wet heat of Aziraphale’s ass encompassing him, squeezing tightly on every side, and Aziraphale had only slid down half the way, was still trying to work himself down.

“This is _too_ big,” Aziraphale said, and Gabriel frowned at him, his brow furrowing, his mouth open. Aziraphale’s fingers were buried in Gabriel’s hair, grip tight on the dark locks and _tugging_, and Gabriel enjoyed it, liked the pressure on his scalp, the slight dig of his fingernails against the skin. 

“You told me to make it bigger!”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Aziraphale said breathlessly, his cheeks red, and Gabriel pressed a kiss against his neck, and then another to the underside of his jaw, to his chin, and Aziraphale whined, dropping down another inch, and he was so _tight_. “But this is too big, I can’t, Gabriel, I can’t--”

“You wanted to,” Gabriel said. “Do you want me to make it smaller?”

“_No_.”

“Do you want to stop? I can go and get you a--”

“_No_,” Aziraphale hissed, and he held tightly to the side of Gabriel’s head, pulling Gabriel back so that he’d look up and into Aziraphale’s face. Gabriel looked up at his face, into his eyes which were wide and dark, at his red cheeks, his parted lips. He was breathing heavily, and his grip softened, his palms settling against Gabriel’s cheeks, cupping them a little more gently. He pressed his teeth together - he did that, sometimes - and inhaled through his nose. “No, Gabriel, I do not want you to make it smaller, and I do not want you to stop. I want you to f... I want you to _take_ me with it.”

“But it’s too big,” Gabriel said. “You just said--”

“It’s not too big, Gabriel.”

“But you just--”

“It will _fit_,” Aziraphale said firmly, and Gabriel tried to make sense of this, the irritation in Aziraphale’s tone, barely hidden, his impatience... “I just want you to... make it fit.”

“Well, if it’s smaller, I can--”

“I want it this size. Just be a bit... rougher, Gabriel. Force it.” He clenched, and Gabriel took in a shuddered breath, his fingers gripping a little more tightly on Aziraphale’s waist, his fingertips pressing into the give of the flesh there. He didn’t move, though, just studying Aziraphale’s face, and Aziraphale exhaled. “Oh, for-- Look. Push me-- back, back onto the bed, and pin my hands above my head.”

Gabriel pushed Aziraphale back slowly, pulling out a little bit as he lowered the other angel back. He was usually careful with Aziraphale - his body was so much smaller than Gabriel’s was, even though it had more padding on it, and he looked so _delicate_, so breakable compared to Gabriel. 

Gabriel’s hands were much bigger than Aziraphale’s wrists, and he gripped them loosely, but when Aziraphale hissed, “Tighter,” he obeyed, tightening his grip until it was right around his wrists, his thumb pressed against the soft flesh there. 

“And just-- Just... Harder, Gabriel, just press forward until the whole thing’s in, I want it.”

“But I’ll--”

“Gabriel, for someone’s sake, just _fuck_ me!” Aziraphale snapped, and Gabriel hesitated for just a second longer, but he saw the burgeoning fury in Aziraphale’s eyes, that impatient look that made Gabriel’s stomach do uncomfortable, anxious flips, and without letting himself think about it any further (thinking was far from Gabriel’s forté, anyway, and he knew it), he thrust forward.

Gabriel couldn’t help the groan he let out as he felt himself fully sheathed in Aziraphale’s ass, tight and wet on every side, so tight he felt like he might die of how good it felt, and he stared at Aziraphale’s face, at his wide-eyed expression, his open mouth.

He shifted infinitesimally, and Aziraphale squeaked out a little noise.

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked, more nervously than he meant to sound, because he liked to sound _confident_, liked to sound like he knew what he was doing, but it was never easy with Aziraphale, not ever... “Do you want me to stop?”

“Absolutely not,” Aziraphale said, and his fingernails were digging hot and cutting into Gabriel’s shoulders, and the pain was _good_, gave an edge to the pleasure of it all, the desperate _ecstasy_... “Keep going.”

“Okay...” Gabriel said, uncertainly, but Aziraphale gave him instructions, after that - faster, harder, more to the right, kiss me, bite me, _fuck_ me--

“Bigger,” Aziraphale whimpered, after they’d been going for ages, and when Gabriel obeyed, the noise Aziraphale made was unspeakable. 


End file.
